finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Chocobo
Chocobos (チョコボ Chokobo) are a recurring race of avian mounts from many of the Final Fantasy games, first appearing as early as Final Fantasy II. They are often used as transportation around the world in a method that keeps random encounters away and increases land speed. Chocobos are used as replacements for the real-world horses (horses appear rarely in the series most of the time as monsters or in summons), serving nearly all the functions horses perform in our world. For example they are used by Final Fantasy cavalry, called Chocobo Knights. Though they are used in the same way as horses, they are biologically considered birds, being born from eggs, covered in feathers, and possessing wings. Several games in the series claim that chocobos have an odor that is mildly offensive. However, according to Final Fantasy XII, they can be rid of their musk by being fed Gysahl Greens regularly. The Chocobo have come in many different colors; though most chocobos are yellow, there are blue, green, brown, red, black, white and gold ones as well. There have also been numerous minigames and events involving the avian species, including Chocobo Racing, Chocobo Ranches, Chocobo Hot and Cold and Chocobo Stables. They have been known to have various cries throughout the series. The earliest games had them crying "Cooc Cooc," the mid-series games had them crying "Wark," and the newest games have them crying "Kweh". Though Chocobos are usually friendly, they are occasionally found as wild enemies no different to any other, for example in the Ivalice games. Musical Theme Its first appearance in Final Fantasy II prompted the creation of its own music theme. Though it was first known as Chocobo's Theme, the title and genre of the theme differs with each game, though the basic rhythm is retained. The naming frequently states the musical style in which the theme is arranged, followed by the French/Spanish/Portuguese preposition de, meaning "of", and ending with "Chocobo". Main Series Appearances ''Final Fantasy Some of the statues in Castle Cornelia's throne room resemble Chocobos in the GBA and the PSP releases. Final Fantasy II ''Final Fantasy II marks the first appearance of the chocobo, and it can only be found in the forest south of Kashuan Keep. It retreats to the forest immediately after being dismounted, and is therefore chiefly used as a quick escape to Bafsk from Kashuan and nearby areas. Yoshitaka Amano's original artwork for the Chocobo was very different from what would become the recurring design of the creature. ''Final Fantasy III Fat Chocobo stores items when given a Gysahl Green. He can only be summoned in places that smell of Chocobo. Chocobos can be found in several Chocobo forests and ridden around the world map and in several parts of Saronia. There is even a small side quest involving riding a Chocobo around the Floating Continent. A Chocobo can also be summoned, learned from the Level 1 Summon Magic spell "Escape". Its two summoning actions are: *'Chocobo Dash': allows the party to escape battle. *'Chocobo Kick': deals damage based on the difference in level between target and caster. Final Fantasy IV Chocobos can be found in Chocobo Forests situated throughout the world. They come in several varieties. The regular Chocobos can be used to travel around the world normally. They run away after each dismount. White Chocobos recover the MP of the entire party when they are approached. The Black Chocobo, found only in the forest north of Troia, is a flying chocobo, however, it can only land in forests. Black Chocobos do not run away after a dismount, however, when they are mounted for the second time, they always fly back to the forest near Troia. Finally, there is a Fat Chocobo who serves many roles. In order for the Fat Chocobo to appear, the party must use a Carrot, or in other versions, Gysahl Greens at a place where it "Smells like Chocobos!" The Chocobo also appears as a Summon for Rydia. Final Fantasy V Bartz Klauser owns Boco, arguably the most famous Chocobo in the series. Boco is left behind at the Pirates' Cove for most of the game, however, upon reaching the Third World, Boco rejoins Bartz and apparently got married with a Chocobo called Koko and had children with her. Bartz can then ride Boco around the world. Boco does not run away upon dismounting. There are several side quests involving Boco. The Black Chocobo appears in this game as well, and plays a similar role to the Black Chocobo in ''Final Fantasy IV. It can only land in forests, however, it can also fly over mountains that are not capped in snow. Bartz and his friends ride a Black Chocobo after the Steamship is sucked under the water during an earthquake at Crescent. The Black Chocobo can be found again in Mirage Village in the Third World, and is needed to reach the Phoenix Tower and the North Mountains. A Chocobo can be used as a Level 1 Summon in this game as well. Sometimes a Fat Chocobo will appear in the summon. In the ending of the game, Bartz, Faris, and Lenna ride chocobos, while Krile rides the dragon. ''Final Fantasy VI Chocobos can be rented in various towns and stables located around the world. The stables are hidden in forests, making them the equivalent of Chocobo Forests in this game. They run away after each dismount. Setzer Gabbiani has a Slot called ''Chocobop, which summons Chocobos into battle. Strago and Relm can also equip a piece of armor called the Chocobo Suit. Jidoor's Auction House also likes to auction a Chocobo they claim can speak, although the player can never confirm nor deny this; an old man and his son always place the winning bid on this particular item. ''Final Fantasy VII Chocobos can be caught in monster battles by defeating all enemies except the Chocobo itself, and must be done so by feeding it greens to prevent it from running away from the battle. After acquiring the Highwind, the player can keep chocobos, and even transport one on the Junon Cargo Ship. It is possible to breed chocobos to generate different colored ones. The different breeds of Chocobo allow the player to travel across different terrain. In order, they are: Yellow, Green/Blue, Black and Gold. There are four Materia Caves that can only be reached with each type of chocobo. There are also chocobo races at the Gold Saucer. These are different colors from the normal chocobo's including pink and white. In addition, there is a Summon Materia that can be found early on in the game, which summons Choco/Mog. The summon can sometimes attack with Fat Chocobo. Final Fantasy VIII Chocobos are found primarily in Chocobo Forests and are captured to ride across the land and over shallow water. ''Final Fantasy VIII introduces the concept of juvenile chocobos; known as Chicobos. There are many sidequests involving chicobos, especially one chicobo named Boco that the player acquires as his own. There is also a Boco and Fat Chocobo card used for the Triple Triad card game. The minigame Chocobo World, which can be played on a PocketStation, a device sold exclusively in Japan, unlocks certain items in the game and features Boco as its primary protagonist and Koko as the love interest. ''Final Fantasy IX and Fat Chocobo.]] A single Chocobo named Choco is ride-able and is found in Chocobo Forest in ''Final Fantasy IX. And after meeting him once he can be summoned from any location with chocobo tracks. This game features a sidequest called Chocobo Hot and Cold, which involves Choco searching for buried treasure such as Chocographs which reveal the position of buried treasure. Choco can learn new abilities if the player finds specific treasures which permit entry into Chocobo's Dream World where Fat Chocobo gives him a new ability upon each visit. As the player progresses in this sidequest Chocobo's Lagoon, Chocobo's Air Garden and Chocobo's Paradise become accessible. Two Black Mages also raise a Chocobo Egg in their hut in the Black Mage Village. When it hatches they name it "Bobby Corwen", and they love him as if the bird was their own child. There is also a Chocobo in the underground laboratory in the village of Dali which is used to power a machine producing Black Mages. There is a concept art for Final Fantasy IX about a vehicle called Chocobo Copter, operated by eight Chocobos. But it is never seen in finished game.Unseen64 Tetra Master *Card 089 *Location: Chocobo's Paradise ''Final Fantasy X '']] Chocobos are widespread throughout Spira, mainly used for transportation as they are well known for. The Crusaders use chocobos for their Chocobo Knights which they use when they fight Sin. Chocobos power ships, and provide safe transportation along the Mi'ihen Highroad. They only appear in one color, yellow, and can be obtained by renting one from a chocobo stable, or from talking to a chocobo breeder in the Calm Lands, and taking three training exercises, including a chocobo race. Chocobos are needed to gain Tidus' Celestial Weapon, the Caladbolg. The chocobo races at Remiem Temple allow the player to obtain the key item, the Cloudy Mirror, which is required to activate the Celestial Weapons. Final Fantasy XI In the online incarnation of ''Final Fantasy, Chocobos are one of the faster forms of alternative transportation, as rental Chocobos are two times faster than walking, while player-bred Chocobos can run slower or faster based on how they were raised. However to ride one the player originally had to rent one from a Chocobo Stable, and only able to rent after obtaining a Chocobo License from a mini-quest. Players are also able to take part in the Chocobo Hot and Cold minigames where the player can use their Chocobo mounts in search of buried treasure. Square added Chocobo Raising and Breeding as a part of the Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion. Players can raise their own Chocobo to have different strengths and weaknesses which were put to use in Chocobo Racing. ''Final Fantasy XII Chocobos are a common sight in ''Final Fantasy XII. The yellow Chocobo is the tamed one and can be rented for transportation from Gurdy at most towns based on the ground of Ivalice. Some appear in the background of various areas, including on top of the airship. The yellow Chocobos allow players to ride them, provided that the player feed them their stock of Gysahl Greens. There are also other colored Chocobos that can be fought in the wilds of Ivalice; most notably in the color black. These come in red, black, brown, green and white varieties. There is also a rare variant of black Chocobo, a powerful red variant, and even a white Chocobo recognized as Mark. Characters can ride a Chocobo for a maximum of 180 seconds before it drops the character. Chocobos have the ability to access special paths that player characters cannot cross on their own. These special paths have Chocobo tracks on the ground. Some story elements of the game require characters to use a Chocobo, and in those situations, they are free of charge. Riding a chocobo allows the character to cross maps faster without being harassed by enemies. The yellow Chocobo, when ridden into Ozmone Plains, will appear in the bestiary once the party disembarks. A Chocobo's sprite is added to the Sky Pirate's Den after the party has walked over 50,000 steps, granting the player with the title of Wayfarer. ''Final Fantasy XIII left|thumb|120px| A Chocobo from Cocoon. There are two varieties of Chocobos in the game, one on Gran Pulse and one on Cocoon. The character Sazh Katzroy has a Cocoon Chocobo Chick that lives inside his afro that is capable of flight. He intends to give it to his son Dajh Katzroy as a gift. Grown-up Chocobos appear as a means of transportation in Gran Pulse. They are much larger than in the previous games, with two long ear-like feathers on the sides of their heads. The Chocobos from Cocoon are smaller and look more like the ones from the rest of the series. Riding a Chocobo will enable the player to avoid battles. However, the Chocobos has a Morale meter represented by three feathers, and each time a monster strikes the bird, a feather is lost. Once all feathers are gone, the Chocobo escapes, leaving the party to advance on foot, though the feathers regenerate over time. Final Fantasy XIV Chocobos appear in the game. They are yellow with orange tufts of feathers on their head and tail. Spin-Off Appearances Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Chocobos return in much the same fashion as in ''Final Fantasy IV, though some new forests have been added. ''Final Fantasy X-2 In ''Final Fantasy X-2, the use of chocobos on the Mi'ihen Highroad died down with the advent of hovers providing faster transportation and chocobo-hunting fiends. They cannot be ridden until Chapter 5 (if the right conditions are met). If the player helped Clasko open the Chocobo Ranch in the Calm Lands, chocobos can be captured in battle, like in Final Fantasy VII. X-2 Chocobos will attack the Gullwings in battle; Berserker Dresspheres, once they gain their Counterattack ability, are counterindicated for Chocobo hunting. The chocobos in this game are used completely differently from how they are used in Final Fantasy X; they are used only to find hidden items. The player must first raise the chocobos from different levels, from level 1 to level 5. All chocobos have level limits, with 5 being very rare, and 2 being quite common. The higher the level, the less likely the chocobo will run away when foraging for items. Even if the player's avion is level 5, there is still a chance it may run away. Lastly, chocobos will also leave the player if their heart meter drops to 0. The only way to replenish hearts is by feeding them Pahsana Greens. The player can only keep up to 14 chocobos in their ranch. Like its predecessor, chocobos only come in one color, yellow. ''Final Fantasy Agito XIII Chocobos have been spotted in concept art for the game shown in ''CLOUD message. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Chocobos appear as weather vanes. Final Fantasy Adventure A Chocobo serves as a mount, but is later changed into a "Chocobot". It was removed from the 2003 remake ''Sword of Mana (Shinyaku Seiken Densetsu in Japan), in favor of the "Cannon Ball Travel", which originated in Secret of Mana; however, a Chocobo can be seen in Sword of Mana by waiting for a certain period of time after the completion of the game. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Chocobo appears as a summon as well as an Icon. When summoned, it randomizes the Brave Points of both players and can be obtained as a Stage Bonus in the Distant Glory - Heroes Storyline. The artwork used for the summon is from ''Final Fantasy VIII. In addition, a Chocobo's cry accompanied by visible 'footprints' appears at the start of Bartz's EX Burst. Chocobos are also used as a visual representation of the game's Play Plan which rewards players based on how many battles they fight. At the beginning of the game players can select from one of three categories - "Casual" which will reward them with the Chocobo Down accessory after 15 battles which grants 20% more EXP and has a 30% chance of breaking, "Average" for a Chocobo Wing after 30 battles which grants 50% more EXP with the same chance of breaking, and "Hardcore" for a Chocobo Feather after 60 battles which grants double EXP and still has a 30% chance of breaking. Two more Play Plans can be unlocked after completing all of the Destiny Odysseys - "Grind-lover" which rewards the player with more EXP and luck multiplier bonuses but no treasures and is represented by a Black Chocobo, and "Treasure Hunter" which rewards the player with Chocobo accessories every few battles but has no bonuses and is represented by a Fat Chocobo. ''Chocobo Series Chocobo (often a specific member of the species, having the proper name "Chocobo") is the primary protagonist of his very own spin-off games that delve into a variety of genres. Several of these games are limited to Japan-only release, although a couple have been released in Europe. *Chocobo Racing, a kart-racing game for the PlayStation. *Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon'' and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2, dungeon-crawler games often marketed as beginner RPGs. *''Chocobo Stallion, a game designed to mimic the look and feel of horse racing at a derby. *Dice De Chocobo, a video board game similar to Monopoly. *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales'' for the Nintendo DS, featuring card duels and completing mini games that must be completed to progress in the story. *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon'' for the Wii is the latest of the series, following Chocobo trying to retrieve people's lost memories. Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Appearances ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Chocobo appears as a summon on the Digital Mind Wave after obtaining the Chocobo Feather. Chocobo Stomp damages an enemy based on the level of the Digital Mind Wave. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Chocobos do not appear in the movie themselves, but a decoration made out of wood can be seen in Cloud and Tifa's home on a table, next to a photograph. A sign with the a chocobo silhouette also appears, advertising the "Chocobo House". They are also seen running across a dirt road in the cinematic CGI ending credits. Also, while Cloud is on his way to Healen, a board that says "Chocobo Farm" is visible. Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII Chocobos do not appear in the game, but a female WRO soldier, who appeared in The Shera, comments that she has a Chocobo named Boco. Ivalice Title Appearances Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Chocobo is a rank 1 Non-Elemental Physical summon. He has no special attack, and his normal, ''Beak, attack only causes minor damage, but it is the fastest summon in the game. When summoned by an enemy it is a black color. ''Final Fantasy Tactics In ''Final Fantasy Tactics, Chocobos appear in three different varieties: Normal (Yellow), Black, and Red. Each is slightly different in the types of abilities it can use in battle. If a Chocobo is recruited by the heroes, a human character can ride the Chocobo in battle for much quicker transportation and to fly over obstacles. A notable Chocobo, Boco, is an optional playable character. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In this game, Chocobos are used as a mount for the judges, and the Animist job can use the ability Chocobo Rush, which summons a group of Chocobos to trample everything in a line. Furthermore, Chocobos are only mentioned briefly, e.g. In certain areas and special missions (where you have to battle a Totema) special judges are seen riding Chocobos with red armor. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Chocobos appear as fightable monsters, which can be weakened and mounted by the Moogle job, Chocobo Knight. There are six different color variations, each with its own abilities that can also be harnessed by the Chocobo Knight: *'Yellow': Has no special unique abilities, simply the standard Choco Cure to heal surrounding units, Choco Beak to attack, and Choco Barrier to cast Shell and Protect on surrounding units. *'Green': Can use Choco Esuna to remove debuffs from surrounding units. *'Brown': Can use Choco Guard to boost Defense, Magic Defense, and cast Regen on surrounding units. *'Red': Can use Choco Meteor to do damage. *'White': Can use Choco Recharge to restore MP to one unit. Also resistant to Holy damage. *'Black': Can use Choco Flame to attack from a distance, also has a shorter movement stat in exchange for the ability to fly. Fortress in a storyboard]] Chocobos are or were set to appear in this spinoff installment. Crystal Defenders Chocobos appear as a summon in Crystal Defenders W3 where a herd can be used to deal low-level damage to all enemies at the cost of two crystals. Crystal Chronicle Appearances Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Clavats' best shield in the game is called the Chocobo Shield. One of the items needed to craft is a Yellow Feather. Additionally, an Artifact that can be found is the Chocobo Pocket, which upgrades the user's command slot by one. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Selkies' best weapon in the game is called the Chocobow. It's a yellow bow with a Chocobo head that fires arrows from its mouth. When it hits an enemy little images of Chocobos appear upon impact. The description for the weapon calls it ''"A bow modeled after fabled fantastical fowl creatures. It has a distinctive...scent." One of the items needed to craft this weapon is a Yellow Feather, described as "A large feather from some avian creature. Its color looks vaguely familiar..." The scroll to make this weapon is called Lil' Yella Fella whose description reads "Instruction booklet for a weapon. It has a cute yellow bird on the cover. For Selkies only." There is also a Creature Head and Creature Suit that, when equipped on a Yuke, make them appear as a Chocobo. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers While previously only being mentioned in the Crystal Chronicles series, Chocobos make their first appearance in ''The Crystal Bearers. Chocobos can be found near cities and villages, and may be rented for free, for an unlimited time. However, the player loses the Chocobo once they dismount it. While riding the Chocobo, occasionally a lit-up area will show up, which the Chocobo may dig at and obtain treasure. If Gysahl Greens are found, the Chocobo's sprinting time is increased by seconds. Media Spin-Off Appearances ''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Linaly Klauser can summon chocobos. However, her summoning spell is not perfect and her chocobos appear as defeathered versions of the birds, with pink skin, actually similar to Yoshitaka Amano's original Chocobo artwork from ''Final Fantasy II. ''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within A Chocobo is visible on a suitcase carried by a man during the Phantoms' attack on New York, as well as on Aki's pyjama shirt. Final Fantasy: Unlimited Chocobos are a common sight in ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited. A chocobo named Chobi is one of the main party members, while a herd of wild chocobos roam around Wonderland avoiding monsters and led by the "Chocobo Sisters" Chocobaba and Chocoimo, two slightly oddball old women. Non-Final Fantasy Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts A Keyblade known as the Metal Chocobo has a keychain resembling a yellow Chocobo. A type of Gummi Ship (a flying vehicle used in the game) named "Chocobo" is in the form of one. There's also a drawing of a Chocobo in the cave on Destiny Islands, which has been crossed out. '' series In Legend of Mana, wild black Chocobos are random monsters and uncapturable, but it's possible to grab bird eggs from several locations, and these have a chance of hatching a tame yellow Chocobo, a pet that would fight alongside the player. Moreover, if the player has a game save from Final Fantasy VIII on their memory card during the Monster Corral tutorial quest, the egg obtained during this quest will hatch a Chocobo (rather than a Rabite). In Sword of Mana, the Game Boy Advance remake of Final Fantasy Adventure, the Chocobo makes a cameo in the ending. ''Itadaki Street'' There is a chocobo character in the game. There is also a mini-game based on Chocobo races. ''World of Warcraft'' In World of Warcraft, the Blood Elf race uses large land-bound birds known as Hawkstriders as their racial mount. While they have yet to come in the distinctive yellow color, this hasn't dissuaded a large portion of the player base from referring to them as Chocobos. Trivia *Rules for using Chocobos in were published in the September 2004 issue of Dragon magazine. The rule set contained information on two different breeds of Chocobo, yellow and black. *The name, "Chocobo," is probably a reference to the Japanese chocolate malt ball, chokõbo. See also *Boko *Choco *Chocobo types *Fat Chocobo *Koko *Legendary Ciel References de:Chocobo es:Chocobo it:Chocobo ja:チョコボ Thể_loại:Kẻ thù Thể_loại:Phương tiện di chuyển Thể_loại:Chocobo Thể_loại:Các sinh vật